Generation Of Miracle
by Damn Plump
Summary: XOXO High School, terlihat biasa diluar, tapi luar biasa didalam. Tepat lahirnya Generation of Miracle, pemain basket yang mempunyai bakat menakjubkan. EXO FF rated T. Series : "Training for summer cup part 1. " PERTARUNGAN SEBENARNYA AKAN DIMULAI! genre : Sport, School life, and little bit humor. be Enjoy readers.
1. prolog

**Nanana~ Damn Plump new Fanfiction. Terinspirasi dari anime Kuroko no basuke~**

**Title : Generation Of Miracle**

**Genre : belum ditentukan**

**Rate : T**

**Chapter : Prolog**

**Disclaimer : The characters arent mine. They are belong to God.**

**Cast : EXO**

**Summary :**_ XOXO High School, terlihat biasa diluar, tapi luar biasa didalam. Tepat lahirnya Generation of Miracle._

**Damn Plump proudly present**

* * *

"Huft hah hah ha haa"

"Sehunna"

"Oper ke Kai, Sehunna"

"Kai, bolanya"

"Kris! Tangkap!"

Drakkkk

"YA! NICE DUNK KRIS"

* * *

Someone pov.

Basketball, yah salah satu permainan bola besar yang sudah sangat populer di dunia. Apalagi di salah satu sekolah yang biasa biasa saja dari luar tapi luar biasa didalamnya. XOXO High School.

Baiklah, akan saya jelaskan apa itu XOXO High School. Salah satu Sekolah Menengah Atas swasta bernama di Korea Selatan yang terkenal karena kemenangan tim basketnya tahun ini.

Tunggu, sabar, sebelum kita membahas tentang tim basketnya, mari kita berkeliling sekolah.

Sebenarnya XOXO High Scool sama saja dengan sekolah biasa. Hanya saja, sekolah ini mempunyai kelas spesial bagi setiap siswa. Kalian ingin tahu? Aha kebetulan sekali, sekarang jam kelas spesial dimulai. Kajja ikuti saya.

Nah, kalian lihat dua orang yang berjalan di koridor didepan kita? Namja sebelah kanan, yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan agak tinggi dari seorang yang berada di sebelahnya bernama Xiao Lu atau sering dipanggil Xia Lu/ Luhan. Pada _6th haggi_ ini ia mengambil kelas vokal pada hari selasa, jumat setelah istirahat. Dan kelas menari pada hari senin, rabu dan kamis.

Sedangkan yang disebelah kiri bernama Do Kyungsoo yang akrab disapa Dyo. Beda dengan Xia Lu, Dyo kini berada di 4th _haggi _dan ia mengambil kelas memasak di setiap harinya. Tapi pada hari selasa dan jumat Dyo sering membolos kelas memasak dan masuk ke kelas vocal. Sikapnya itu tentu membuat geram guru vokal. Tapi Dyo beruntung karena dia memiliki suara yang bagus. Dan hasilnya? Guru Vocal batal marah pada Dyo.

Sebelum Ke kelas selanjutnya saya akan menjelaskan sistem yang dipakai disekolah ini.

XOXO high School memiliki 8 _haggi_. 1 _haggi_ adalah satu tahun. Kalian berpikir 8 tahun itu waktu yang cukup lama kan bagi anak Sekolah Menengah atas? Tapi tenang saja, kan tadi saya sudah bilang. Sekolah ini terlihat seperti sekolah biasa di luar tetapi luar biasa di dalam. Lulusan sekolah ini setara dengan lulusan sarjana di perguruan. Jangan heran, disekolah ini juga menerapkan penskripsian (?) sebelum kelulusan. Dan lebih hebatnya, lulusan sekolah ini sudah mendapat gelar di belakang namanya, tentunya dengan ciri khas.

Hei hei, kalian sedang memperhatikan apa? Ah, Tim basketball XOXO, cukup! sebelum memperkenalkan mereka, saya akan mengajak kalian kekelas menari dan vokal. Sepertinya ada banyak yang harus kalian kenal disana.

* * *

Di kelas Tari.

Saya hanya mengenalkan anak anak populer saja ya, sisanya tidak penting. Zhang Yixing, kalian bertanya yang mana? Disana, namja yang hanya mengenakan kaos putih dan celana selutut berambut pirang yang sedang menari dengan lihainya. Ah indah sekali. Hah? Ah maaf, maksud saya mengagumkan. Ia di 5th _haggi _dan hanya mengambil kelas menari. Selanjutnya orang yang sedang menyandar di kaca besar itu. dia penghuni 7th_ haggi_ namanya Kim Minseok/Xiumin tapi biasa disapa Baozi. Ia mengambil kelas menari dan juga Soccer. Lanjut ke namja bertubuh raksasa bermata panda itu...

"JOONMAHAO GEGE! AKU MENDENGARMU!"

"YA TAO-IE, diam, kau membongkar identitasku tahu."

"UPS DU BUI QI, SUHO GEGE"

"TAO!"

Aish anak itu selalu saja menjahiliku. Sudah tahu kan siapa dirinya? Haruskah saya membuka identitas saya dipertengahan seperti ini? Tidak? Baguslah. Mari lanjut ke kelas vokal.

* * *

Di depan kelas Vokal

Argghhhh~

Ah ada baiknya mereka saya kenalkan mereka dari sini saja, jangan tanya kenapa jika kalian masih ingin mempunyai pendengaran yang normal. Baiklah, Mulai dari orang yang sedang memegang mic itu. nama aslinya Kim Jongdae, tapi ia lebih suka dipanggil Chen chen, 4th_ haggi,_ namja itu punya suara yang cetar. Selain mengambil kelas vokal, Chen juga mengambil kelas baseball. Lalu, orang yang sedang mencoba memainkan gitar itu, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Penghuni 5th _haggi_ itu mengambil kelas vokal, juga memasak.

Nah selanjutnya... Park Chanyeol? Hei, seharusnya bocah itu sedang berlatih basket di indor kan? Dasar tukang bolos! Nah yang itu Park Chanyeol, namja yang memiliki tinggi mengalahkan tiang listrik. 5th _haggi_ bersama Baekhyun, ah saya sedikit malas menjelaskan soal dirinya. Ia mengambil kelas Basketball dan juga vokal alasan ia mengambil vokal yah karena ada Baekhyun.

Pip pip

1 new massage

**From : Park Do Bi**

**Subject : HYUNG!**

**Hyung aku masuk vokal karena suaraku bagus, aku juga bisa rapp! jangan meremehkan ku hyung.**

Do Bi -.-

* * *

Ah akhirnya, saya akan perkenalkan penghuni kelas Basketball XOXO High School. Mari saya ikuti saya ke gor indor basketball.

Duk duk duk.

"Ya! Kris ke sini."

Ketua Basketball class. Wu Yi Fan terkenal dengan nama Benben, tapi sering dipanggil Kris. Ia adalah penghuni 6th _haggi _yang mengambil kelas Basketball, dan juga... hmmmmm sepertinya hanya itu saja. Dia adalah center di setiap permainan. Tidak, dia tidak pandai dalam membuat peluang di dalam permainan, maka dari itu dia bukan_ playmaker_. Tapi jangan pernah meragukan dia dalam memainkan bulatan karet oranye berisi angin itu. Cara bermainnya bebas, sebelumnya ia juga seorang Free Styler.

Ah, Oh Sehun,si Odult. namja termuda yang berada di kelas ini. Dia masih di 1st _haggi_ tapi jangan coba coba meremehkan keahliannnya. Ia adalah _Three Point_ _Shooter_ terbaik yang ada di seluruh High School, jarak tembakannya adalah satu lapangan basket. Mengaggumkan? Tentu, ah ya selain mengambil kelas basket ia juga mengambil kelas menari. 'karena disana aku bisa melihat luhan hyung' itu katanya.

Kau lihat si hitam yang sok seksi di sana? Dia seorang _defender_ handal yang dimiliki XOXO basketball team. Namanya Kim Jongin/Kai/Kkammjong dia seorang 2nd _haggi_ yang mengambil kelas basket tentunya dan juga kelas memasak. Asal kalian tahu, kai itu paling payah dalam hal masak memasak. Kenapa? Kyungsoo... kalian ingat ? Kai menyukai Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol, saya akan menjelaskan posisinya disini. Dia _forward_, dia sungguh cepat dalam mempelajari gerakan. Sebelum ia masuk kelas ini, ia juga pernah mencoba masuk kelas soccer, tapi saya dengar Chanyeol menganggap soccer itu tak menantang. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Kris/Wu Fan, si crazy player. Saya dengar semenjak Chanyeol masuk Basket ia tidak pernah menang one by one dengan Kris. Dan saya sempat mendengar perkataan Kris pada Chanyeol saat Chanyeol meminta lagi one by one. Tapi kris menolak dan menjawab 'tidak aku menolak. Kau masih harus belajar' dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Nah sudah. Sekarang perkenalkan nama saya Kim Joonmyun penghuni 6th _haggi_. Saya adalah Ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Saya mengambil kelas Vokal dan Basketball. Jangan menyela, walaupun tubuh saya paling kecil diantar keempat namja super tinggi di basket tadi. Tapi saya adalah playmaker di tim tersebut.

Sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi. Huang Zi Tao, namja dikelas Tari tadi. Dia sebenarnya salah satu bagian dari kami. Dia seorang 3rd _haggi _. posisinya disini sebagai assist, bisa dibilang ia adalah bayangan dari Kris, jika Kris adalah cahayanya.

Dan mereka menyebut kami GENERATION OF MIRACLE.

Dan kalian boleh pergi sekarang.

**TBC/DEL **

**Yaooooo~~~~ terimakasih buat reader yang sudah berkunjung. Semoga author semangat buat nulis 1st Chapternya. *kode* **


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : Generation Of Miracle**

**Genre : Mostly sport, little bit Romance, and Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Chapter : 1/?**

**Disclaimer : The characters arent mine. They are belong to God.**

**Cast : EXO**

**Summary :**_ XOXO High School, terlihat biasa diluar, tapi luar biasa didalam. Tepat lahirnya Generation of Miracle._

: terimakasih, ini sudah lanjut. keep reading ya *senyum suho*

nin nina : emang kamu lebih muda dari aku? aku 17 tahun lho~. iya ini lanjut.

lishas turner : thankyou.

Leo Zi : buat Tao, Chanyeol, Sehun, Suho -nya bener, tapi Kris jdi Aomine, kai jadi Murasakibara... Kagami ngga ikutan hohoho.

RatunatdiaMM : Baseman apa ya?

Jettaome : eummmm maunya? okey dilanjut.

jaylyn Rui ; OF COURSE OFFICIAL PAIR! I LOVE TAORIS.

deer panda : terimakasih sudah menunggu, membaca dan mereview.

Riyoung Kim : iya ini dilanjut

Vicky98Amalia : sudah dilanjut

Shin Shin Wu : terimakasih *senyum Tao*

dewilololala : terimakasih sudah menunggu *senyum D.O*

haizaki senpai : iya aku suka pake banget! maaf sekali Kise itu Chanyeol. iya ini lanjut, iya ini official pair.

Dea Mulyawan : okei dilanjut. ne cheonmaneo

Chan Do Bi : okey, next time diperbaiki, yang typo typo itu lagi khilaf *lho*

ajib4ff : romacenya sedikit aja yaw, tenang ini official kok.

NN : ini lanjut. arigatougozaimas

virnaulisam : ok. terimakasih sudah menuggu.

pembacaff : terimakasih. *bow*

: terimakasih *bow*

EXOB.A.P Hunhan DaeLo : amin. semoga author dan reader bersingkronasi dalam pembuatan dan pembacaan. iya official

* * *

**Damn Plump proudly present**

huah selapat pagi. Apa kabar kalian semua? Baikkah? Aku dan teman teman disini baik baik saja. Cuma kami ada sedikit masalah dengan...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa JUNMAHAO GEEEE"

Nah, itu masalah kami. Tao, dia nampak gila setelah pertandingan wushu beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi kudengar dari Kris hyung kalo ia mengalami sedikit benturan saat melakukan salto.

Hah? Iya Tao memang mengikuti kelas beladiri Wushu, memangnya kalian belum tau?. Kukira tanpaku beri tahupun kalian akan sudah mengtahuinya.

"JUNMAHAO GEGE"

Hei dari tadi ia hanya memanggil nickname ku, kalian bertanya soal itu? ah ya, sebenarnya saat ia mengalami benturan hal yang terlintas di otaknya hanya namaku.

Plak.

"Jangan bercanda Suho, dia tidak terkena benturan tapi kau menyembunyikan pandanya yakan? dan satu lagi dia hanya mengikuti kelas Wushu sampai 2nd grade"

Yaampun Kris mengetahuinya, bagaimana ini? Ah baiklah bagaimana kalau aku berpura pura saja tidak tahu.

"Em aniya, aku tidak tahu kris"

"MENGAKU"

Aduh, yaampun. Huh, aish aku sulit bernapas.

"MENGAKU SUHO!"

Aish baru kali ini aku didesak, raksasa yang satu ini. Sebelum raksasa yang dihadapanku ini marah aku harus segera kabur. Baiklah aku pergi dulu daaaah.

"YA SUHO JANGAN KABUR"

Terlambat! aish dia sungguh terlalu. Meninggalkan keributan dan kalian begitu saja, arra aku akan menggantikan dia. _My name is Wu Yi Fan you can call me Kris, im a capten of Basketball team Generation of Miracle. _Hei tenang tenang aku tau aku tampan jadi berhentilah berteriak.

"JUNMAHAO GEGE!"

"Tao berhentilah berteriak."

Suho keterlaluan, dia buat baby Tao ku eh, maksudku Tao menjadi monster yang ganas, ia memporak porandakan asrama kami hanya demi boneka pandanya.

"JUNMAHAO GE! DIMANA PANDAKU? hiks hiks"

"Hei tao, tenanglah, akan aku belikan panda yang baru untukmu"

"Jinja benarkah Lu ge?" luhan mengangguk.

Luhan sialan! Kau mencuri kesempatanku! Akan kubunuh kau ya Luhan!

Eh, aish maaf aku tebawa emosi. Ah? Suka? Pada Tao? Ah kau bercanda mana mungkin aku menyukainya aku masih normal. Hei aku serius.

Baiklah, baiklah kita lupakan bagian kecemburuan itu. kalian tidak ingin tahu mengapa suho menyembunyikan pandanya tao? Tidak? Bagus, jadi aku tak perlu membuang tenagaku untuk menceritakannya. Sudah ya aku masih ada latihan. Daaaah.

'hei tunggu'

Ada apa lagi. kalian menyruhku menceritakan mengapa suho bla bla bla. Hei hei, berhenti menarik kausku. Baiklah akan aku ceritakan. Jadi sejak pertandingan 2 hari yang lalu...

"Ya Tao kau turun menggantikan Chanyeol, Palli"

Awalnya ia menuruti perintahku, wajar aku kapten. Tapi saat quarter selanjutnya mau dimulai, suho seperti membisikan sesuatu pada Tao. Dan saat permainan berlangsung, sepertinya Tao agak kurang paham dengan penjelasan manager. Ah ya, manager kami sebenarnyaaa... tidak ada, dia hanya orang terdekat kami yang banyak membantu kami dalam mengetahui seberapa kuat lawan. Akan kuberitahukan nanti. JANGAN MEMAKSA, aku ingin melanjutkan ceritaku. Kalian mengerti?

Nah, saat orang terdekat kami yang kami sebut manager, memberi tahukan bahwa lawan kami yang bernomor punggung 9 mempunyai jangkauan pengelihatan 1 lapangan bahkan lebih, dan kami di beri tahukan agar mengurangi sedikit hawa keberadaan. Aish saat itu benar benar sulit bagi kami. Kecuali tao, kau tahu sendiri kan tao itu manis ehem maksudku, mudah dalam melakukan hal yang diperintahkan 'manager tadi'.

Dan satu lagi ' manager' mengintruksikan pada tao, agar ia mengoper sebanyak banyaknya padaku. Tapi saat dilapangan, aku di jaga dua orang, dan itu mempersulit jangkauan gerakku, yang lolos dari penjagaan hanyalah Tao ia assist tapi ia bukan penembak atau pendrible yang baik. Dan hal ini yang membuat playmaker aka suho geram. Ia sudah berupaya membuat jalan untuk tao tapi, tao sama sekali tak berkutik. Dan detik itu juga kau merasa bersalah telah menurunkannya dipermainan ini. Hampir saja tim kami kalah, untungnya di quarter akhir Chanyeol turun menggantikan Tao, dan itu sangat menolong.

sejak hari itu, suho ngambek pada tao, sempat kudengar ia bergumam 'akan ku bunuh panda mu tao' saat perjalanan pulang. Tentu tao tak mendengarnya, karena ia sedang memasang earphone.

Nah seperti itulah ceritanya. Ah ya 'manager' dia sebenarnya... sebenarnya... akh orang itu bermasalah denganku. Menyebalkan! Dia LUHAN! Orang terdekat mereka bukan aku! Ingat itu. mengucap namanya aja sudah membuatku ingin muntah.! Menyebalkan! Dia merebut Tao dari ku.

Sudahlah aku tak ingin membahas tentang orang itu. hei pukul berapa ini? Oh 9 am, APA? SEMBILAN? Apa jammu tidak salah? Hei hei! Aku ada latihan tambahan hari ini. Aku harus segera pergi.

Ah? Kalian? Apa perduliku? Hei jangan menyalahkanku, suho yang membawa dan meninggalkan kalian disini, sudah lahlah aku ingin latihan du...

"Hei baekhyun-ah kemari"

"ne waeyo hyung"

"kau bawa mereka berkeliling, aku harus pergi ada latihan tambahan"

"Ah, tapii..."

* * *

.

Hehehehe selamat datang di dunia baekhyun. Mari kita menuju ruangan musik. Hei kalian mau kemana? Kelas musik disebelah sana... tungguu...

Aish mereka yang dititipkan kris sungguh laknat. Baru saja aku ingin menunjukan beberapa eyeliner koleksiku tapi mereka malah pergi menuju hall basket. Eh? Hall basket? Ada Chanyeol disana. HEI TUNGGU AKU IKUT!.

* * *

.

Duk duk duk

"Kris, aku akan mengalah kanmu"

"Diam dan buktikan park Chanyeol"

Duk duk

Duk

Zrrraaashhh

DRAKKKK

"Haha, sudah ku bilang, yang dapat mengalahkanku hanya aku sendiri Do Bi"

Hah melelahkan mengejar titipan kris, eh tunggu, barusan kris memasukan bola dengan sambil memegang ring. Ha? Dasar tiang listrik gila, sedeng, ngga waras. Aku tahu dia tinggi, tapi tak seharusnya di bergantung diri pada ring basket itu! bisa bisa ia merusaknya. Kris bodoh.

(A: itu DUNK baek DUNK!, wajar dong, kan kris tinggi, ngga semampai kaya lo haha. | Baek: *lempar 100 batu*)

Aku sebenarnya kurang mengikuti perkembangan basket. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak berminat, tapi aku mulai sedikit memahami saat kekasihku si Do Bi kolot itu, masuk team baseket yang katanya lebih populer dari team vokal yang juga populer. Aku sendiri disini, dan titipan kris ada disanan di pinggir lapangan. Hei mereka menyebalkan, menatap Do Bi ku dangan tatapan lapar.

Duk

Author pov.

Duk

Duk

"lagi Kris, sekali lagi, aku yakin kali ini aku bisa mengalahkanmu."

"Takkan kubiarkan kau mengalahkanku"

Test ball dimulai dari chanyeol, ia mulai mendribling bolanya, Kris mendefend Chanyeol.

Buuuussshhhh

Chanyeol berhasil melewati Kris tap detik itu juga Kris mulai menghadang lagi. Chanyeol terus saja mendrible sambil menggocek (?) Kris, percuma pikir Kris.

"AYO DO BI BODOH KALAHKAN TIANG LISTRIK ITU!"

Suara teriakan dari Baekhyun sampai ke 2 namja yang kini sedang mengadu kemampuan. Disisi Chanyeol, ia merasa kekuatan apinya membakar tubuhnya. Sedangkan disisi Kris, kalian bisa melihat kepalanya, ada 4 sudut yang saling bertemu. Dan itu membuat pikiran Kris buyar sejenak. Itu kesempatan bagi Chanyeol untuk melakukan Three point. Chanyeol mengambil ancang ancang untuk melakukannya. Cahnyeol melompat, bolanya sudah mengapung diudara tapi

PLAK

Duk duk dukduk

Bola berhasil di halau Kris sodara sodara.

"Sudah kubilang hanya aku yang bisa mengalahkan diriku Do Bi"

Kris melangkah pergi menggalkan Chanyeol yang masih bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

"AKU AKAN MENGALAHKANMU WU YI FAN!"

'itu jika kau mampu Park Chanyeol'

**TBC**

**Nanana~ Chapter 1 selesai~ authos sempat berpikir apa ff ini dijadikan series aja ya. Menurut kalian gimana? Is it Sound Good?**


	3. Series : How manager look

**Title : Generation Of Miracle**

**Genre : Mostly sport, little bit Romance, and Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Series : How manager looking**

**Disclaimer : The characters arent mine. They are belong to God.**

**Cast : EXO**

**Summary :**_ XOXO High School, terlihat biasa diluar, tapi luar biasa didalam. Tepat lahirnya Generation of Miracle_

* * *

**_Proudly present _**

**_._**

**__**Luhan pov.

Ah selamat malam, bagaimana kabar kalian. Maaf pada kesempatan yang lalu suho kris dan baekhyun agak kurang ajar. Menghukum mereka? Tidak perlu, tanpa dihukumpun mereka bisa merasakan penderitaannya. Kalian mengerti maksudku kan? Latihan mereka akan ditambah tiga kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Hehehe *smirk*

Pada kesempatan kali ini saya Xiao Lu/ Luhan akan memberi tahu kalian hal hal penting dari geng pemain bola pantul yang disebut bekel, eh maksud saya basket. Eum mari kita jalan jalan di sekitar gor indor. Kebetulan para idiot itu sedang mengadakan latihan untuk Summer cup.

"Ya Luhannie, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin melihat latihan Basketball class hyung, waeyo?"

"Ah tidak apa apa, oh iya. Mereka siapa?"

"Ah ini pengunjung sekolah kita dari 2 hari yang lalu"

"Oh begitu ya."

"Ne"

Kalian sudah tahu kan dia siapa? Pasti sudah dijelaskan oleh suho. Apa? Belum? Saya kira suho telah mengenalkan semua yang populer pada kalian. Ya.. yang barusan itu Xiumin hyung, nama aslinya Kim minseok, dia di 7th _haggi_. Sudah ingat? Bagus kalau begitu. Mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan.

.

* * *

Nah selamat datang di indor basketball class . kalian sudah pernah kemari? Benarkah? Mengejutkan, biasanya hanya orang orang dalam yang boleh masuk ke sini. Mengapa kalian tidak bertanya 'ini sudah malam kenapa kalian masih diseksolah?' saya ingin sekali kalian bertanya soal itu. ah tapi sudahlah. Baik kitaa...

'_ah benar juga, luhan-sshi mengapa kalian masih ada disekolah?'_

Ah itu yang saya tunggu tunggu, saya tahu pasti suho belum menjelaskan sistem asrama disekolah ini bukan? Hehehe baiklah akan saya jelaskan. Asrama XOXO highschool adalah asrama yang isinya hanya 12 siswa, hanya orang tertentu dan pencetak prestasi terbanyaklah yang bisa masuk. Berbagai fasilitas akan didapatkan disana, dan semuanya free. Eh tapi jika mengingat biaya per_haggi_ di sekolah ini sih, itu... sebut saja kita membayar demi fasilitas tersebut.

Sudahkan. Mari kita lanjutkan pembicaraan tentang orang orang yang super tinggi itu.

Kalian tak perlu bertanya siapa saja yang ada di asrama itu, kalian pasti sudah mengetahui siapa saja orangnya.

Baiklah Generation Of Miracle adalah nama yang dipilih Kapten team basket yang superduper konyol, pencemburu dan tampan. Eung, hei jangan pasang tatapan menyelidik itu. Apa? Suka Kris? Bercanda, saya dan namja itu tidak pernah akur dalam berbagai hal, bahkan saat kami menentukan nama untuk team basket sekolah ini saja kami mertengkar hebat hingga membuat asrama berantakan.

Sudahlah, ah sebaiknya saya mengubah kata 'saya' menjadi 'aku' terdengar lebih akrab bukan?

Generation of miracle itu terdiri dari 6 orang 5 inti dan 1 cadangan. 5 inti itu adalah Kris, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol dan Suho. Dan sebagai cadangannya adalah Tao. Hei aku terpilih jadi manager karena diseret oleh sunbae yang mengenal baik ayahku yang kebetulan pelatih tim basket nasional. 'Menyebalkan, mereka harus membayar lebih' itu yang pertama kali aku pikirkan. Tapi entah mengapa setelah diperkenalkan sebagai manager dan bertemu dengan Kris aku merasakan aura yang berbeda. Aura pembunuh, bahkan pengelihatanku atas kekuatan struktur tubuhnya berbeda, seluruh tubuhnya memiliki kekuatan yang tak terbatas. Mengagumkan, benar dia sangat mengagumkan saat itu. SAAT ITU, BUKAN SEKARANG MENGERTI? Bagus jika kalian mengerti.

Selanjutnya Suho, dia sebenarnya satu tingkat dengan ku tapi, agak sedikit terlambat aku menyadari kemampuannya. Disamping Suho itu Study freaky dia ternyata punya keahlian yang tak kalah mengagumkan dari Kris, dia kuat secara pemikiran, taktik dan strategi. Suho masuk basketball class setelah dipaksa oleh beberapa sunbae ku yang satu organisasi dengannya, awalnya ia menolak dengan alasan 'aku tak menyukai olahraga' tapi sekarang lihatkan seberapa pentingnya dia diteam ini.

"Hai Luhan hyung"

"Oh Hai Kai"

Kai, namja muda itu sempat sempatnya menyapaku saat sparing berlangsung. Dia sangat ramah, benarkan? Hei hei cukup melihatnya dengan tatapan kalian ingin memakannya atau 'dia sungguh seksi' atau 'mengapa hidungnya sangat minimalis?' izinkan aku menjelaskan bagaimana aku menemukannya.

Dulu kai itu hanya seorang berandalan yang beruntung masuk sekolah ini. dia tidak beratitude bahkan sering masuk black list sekolah dan terancam dikeluarkan. Tapiiii...

HEI PERHATIKAN!

Tapii... aku memungutnya menjadi tim basket.

"YA LUHAN HYUNG AKU TIDAK DIPUNGUT, DAN AKU GOOD BOY BUKAN BADBOY!" Kai teriak ngga nyantai ke Luhan.

"hehehehe ^^V"

Ah maaf sepertinya yang barusan salah, sebenarnya kai itu monster makanan, dimana ada makanan dia pasti disana, maka dari itu dia ikut kelas memasak. Kai juga sebenarnya good boy, aku tahu kalian pasti ragu, tapi percayalah, semua top 12 adalah good boy. Kai itu ahli dalam dancing, tapi dengan sombongnya ia menistakan kelas dance.

"AKU TIDAK MENISTAKAN HYUNG, JADWALNYA BENTROK DENGAN BASKETBALL CLASS"

Sepertinya kai marah hehehehe, jadi yang sesungguhnya Kai itu sepupuku, dan kartu matinya ada ditanganku jadi saat aku menawarkan agar ia masuk kelas basket ia menolak karena jadwalnya bentrok dengan kelas dance yang Kai ambil, tapi dengan menunjukan kartu mati itu akhirnya Kai menarik lagi tolakannya. Menyenangkan bukan? Mengancam sepupu sendiri.

'_Kau menyeramkan Luhan-ssi'_

Tentu, walaupun banyak orang yang mengatakan aku imut, atau pun cantik. Tapi jika mereka tidak mengikuti kemauan ku mereka akan lenyap HAHAHA.

"Luhan, sebaiknya hentikan ketawamu dan kemarilah"

Eits suara siapa itu.? Kris? Kalian bercanda? Mereka kan sedang latii... eh sudah selesai?

"Hei Luhannie hyung cepat kemari"

"Ah ne sehun-ah"

Anak itu si cadel Odult, selalu saja memanggilku layangnya aku seorang adiknya, tapi anehnya iya selalu menggunakan kata hyung. ah ya Odult punya kekuatan besar ditangan kirinya yang membuat dia melakukan _three point_ dengan jarak jauh jadi jangan heran. hey boleh aku permisi sebentar, mereka mulai mengamuk.

Dahh... nanti aku akan kembali. Tunggu saja.

End Luhan pov

* * *

Author pov.

Hiyah aloha readers, mau tau apa yang mereka bicarakan come on follow me. Kita mendekat, tapi sebelumnya kalian harus menggunakan jubah ini *ambil jubah dan berikan ke setiap orang*

Itu jubah penghilang diri, seperti di film harry potter tau kan? Pernah nonton kan? baiklah, jooooo.

"Hyung bagaimana latihan kami tadi?" si odult itu ya...

"Tidak cukup baik, ada sedikit misscomunication antara Kris dan Suho, benarkan?" Hei kalian tidakkah kalian mempedulikanku? Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka berbicara, menyingkir sedikit aku ini kan author. Aish mereka tak mendengarku.

"Tidak, aku tidak bermasalah dengannya. Aku hanya tidak enak badan." Kris kau berbicara terlalu pelan kencangkan sedikit suaramu. Aku tidak bisa mendengar, hei minggirlah. Kris juga favoritku.

"Haruskah aku mengatakan kalau kalian sedang terlibat masalah hanya karena suho menyembunyikan boneka panda tao?"

"Oh sudahlah hyung jangan bahas itu, kau disini untuk memberi tahu seberapa besar sela kami saat bermain, dan bagaimana kondisi lawan kita di pertandingan awal nanti."

"Baiklah baiklah Chanyeol, tapi kuperingatkan kau Kris, Suho. Agar kalian memperbaiki hubungan sebelum summer cup dimulai."

"Ne"

Sudahkan? Jangan menguping terlalu banyak, sekarang kita pergi dari sini dan melihat kondisi Tao, tidak sadarkah kalian diantara orang orang itu tidak ada namja bermata panda?

Masih menguping? Cepat pergi atau aku menarik paksa jubah kalian, semua anggota serta manager basketball class tau, dan kalian diusir. Mau? Yasudah ayo, pergi bersamaku, menjenguk Tao.

Iya Tao sakit, kemarin setelah ia melatih dirinya agar bisa lebih ahli di drible dan shoot ia jatuh pingsan dan demam hingga saat ini. dan sepertinya itu salah satu alasan Kris tidak konsen latihan hari ini.

"Hey tunggu" Luhan? Ada apa dia kesini sudah selesaikah bicara dengan GOM?

"Bisakah, aku mengajak mereka berkeliling lagi, ada beberapa orang yang tadi terlewat."

Ah sepertinya aku harus pergi, lagi pula ini sudah malam, daaahhh kalian bersama Luhan ya.

Author pov end.

* * *

Luhan pov.

Hei, aku kembali. Maaf sedikit lama, tadi ada beberapa masalah dengan mereka dan juga lawan mereka di babak penyisihan. Kuharap kalian tidak ingin tahu. Ayo ikut aku, author tadi sudah bilangkan kalau Tao sakit? Sekarang kita menjenguknya ne..

Dikamar tao

Krieet

"Eh Luhan hyung, ada apa kemari?"

"Kami, ingin menjenguk Tao Lay"

"Kami?"

"Ne, para pengunjung"

"Ah maaf Luhan hyung, tapi tao harus benar benar istirahat tanpa ada gangguan."

"Ah baiklah aku akan bilang kemereka. Cepat sembuh Tao kami membutuhkanmu"

.

Eum, maaf sepertinya tao tidak ingin diganggu, jangan melipat wajah kalian itu wajah kalian terlihat buruk. bagaimana sebagai gantinya aku akan menceritakan bagian yang belum muncul dari tadi.

Iya benar Chanyeol dan Tao, tapi bagaimana kalau kita mengobrolnya di Lobby saja. Jjaa.

Di lobby

Baiklah silahkan duduk,

"Ah Dyo, bisakah kau membuatkan minuman hangat untuk mereka?"

"Tentu Hyung"

Do Kyungsoo adalah mama disini dia clean freaky, ah sambil menunggu minumannya datang bagaimana kalau aku mulai dengan Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol dulunya adalah pemain sepak bola top 5 disekolah, tapi sempat sekali aku melihatnya melakukan dribling bola sebanyak 200 kali dengan wajah yang bosan, bahkan kurasa ia melakukannya lebih banyak. Lalu iseng iseng aku membuntutinya, dan Chanyeol berhenti di depan indoor basketball class, kebetulan disana ada Kris yang sedang melatih skilnya bersama oranglain.

Kudengar ia menggumamkan kata "Aku belum mencoba basket" setelah itu ia menghampiri kris dan menantangnya bermain. Tapi percuma Kris pemain terbaik dan Chanyeol tak berhasil mendapatkan kemenangannya setelah beberapa kali bermain one by one. Keesokan harinya ia masih di kelas soccer, dan aku menunggunya selesai.

Aku mengajaknya mampir di cafe di dekat asrama, dan ngobrol beberapa hal, kalian tahu apa yang kulihat dari Chanyeol saat one by one dengan Kris? Setiap kekuatan ditubuhnya bisa menyeimbangkan kekuatan tubuh lawannya, tapi berhubung kekuatan...

"Hyung ini minumannya"

"Ah, terimakasih Dyo"

"Sama sama, aku kekamar dulu ya hyung"

"Ne"

'_Jadi itu namja yang disukai kai? AAAAA KAWAIIIII'_

HEI! Aku belum selesai bercerita jadi fokuslah sedikit. Tadi sampai mana?

Ah kekuatan kris tak terbatas, jadi agak sulit menyeimbangkannya. Satu lagi, Chanyeol baru setahun yang lalu bergabung dengan team kami, dan ia sudah masuk team inti...

BUFFFTTTTT

Kau mengotoriku. Arraseo, aku maafkan. Lain kali jangan tersedak jika sedang minum.

.

Kalian sudah lelah? Padahal aku ingin menceritakan tentang tao, hanya cerita singkat sih. Cuma sekedar pengelihatanku di tubuh tao. Nah kan kalian segar lagi.

Jadi yang aku lihat dari tao, yang terburuk dari yang terburuk. Seluruh tubuhnya memiliki kemampuan dibawah standar, tapi entah mengapa saat pertama kali bertemu aku tak menyadari jika ia ada didepanku. Intinya keberadaannya pun ikut melemah karena kemampuannya lemah. Sudah ya, ini terlalu larut, aku lelah. Ah ya kalian bisa tidur di kamar sebelah sana, ada tulisan kamar tamu, kebetulan kamarnya cukup luas dan tersedia beberapa kasur, ah kudengar kalian disini dalam ekspedisi team basket kan.?

Eh tidak juga? Maksudnya kalian ingin melihat sekolah ini dan mengetahui apa yang ada didalamnya?

Apakah kalian sudah dapat izin dari kepala sekolah?

Bagus kalu sudah, nah aku tidur duluan ya daaah hoaaaam.

.

**Jaa author memutuskan menjadikan series, biar greget, terimakasih ya rivewers. Terimakasih ya readers, RnR ya biar makin semangat ngelanjutinnya .**

**:D**


	4. Series : Training for summer cup part 1

**Title : Generation Of Miracle**

**Genre : Mostly sport, little bit Romance, and Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Chapter : Series "Training for Summer cup" (part 1)**

**Disclaimer : The characters arent mine. They are belong to God.**

**Cast : EXO**

**Summary :**_ XOXO High School, terlihat biasa diluar, tapi luar biasa didalam. Tepat lahirnya _

.

Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh

Selamat Pagi.

"LUHAN HYUNG CEPAT TURUN KITA SARAPAN DAN SEGERA KE SEKOLAH"

"YEEEE... AKU AKAN SEGERA TURUN"

Drap drap drap

Ohaiyo gozaimas, hei kalian apa kabar? Bagaimana dengan tidur kalian semalam apakah kalian bermmimpi indah atau kalian memimpikan salah satu dari kami? Ae, eum mianhaeyo pengunjung sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa menemani kalian, aku ada tes menari hingga sore. Lalu Generation of miracle juga kemungkinan tidak dapat menemani kalian hari ini. Sebagai manager aku mengatur jadwal mereka agar latihan nonstop hari ini. Kenapa? Eum itu karena RAHASIA. Jaaaaa aku harus pergi sekolah, aku duluan ya bye.

.

KRIIIIIIIKKKK

_'ditelantarkan LUHAN! Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan author'_

"tenanglah sebentar lagi akan ada malaikat mungil yang akan menjadi guide kalian, hitung saja sampai 100000000"

_'TERLALU BANYAK!'_

"Bercanda, maksudku sampai 3"

_'1...'_

"Hei kalian sedang apa didepan pintu?"

"Tuhkan sudah ku bilang, jaaaa aku ingin melanjutkan menulis"

_'SANGKYU AUTHOR-NIM KAU TELAH MENGIRIMKAN MALAIKAT'_

"Eh? Malaikat? Dimana? Kalian bisa melihat makhluk halus?"

Ah maafkan aku, aku kira kalian bisa melihat makhluk halus, lagipula kalian berteriak malaikat. Perkenalkan aku Lay,nama asliku Zhang Yi Xing aku berada di ... haggi, aku lupa aku duduk dikelas berapa. :P boleh aku permisi, aku sangat terburu buru sebentarlagi bel masuk.

_'kau bukannya guide kami Lay-sshi?'_

Eh, sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa. Sama seperti Luhan hari ini aku ada tes menari. Maaf ya aku permisi dulu. *Lay kabur*

_'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, AUTHOR'_ *author ngumpet*

Author pov.

Yah sepertinya para pengunjung itu diliburkan sementara oleh author, karena hari ini tak ada yang bisa menemani mereka. Baiklah untuk hari ini agenda kita adalah melihat atau bisa dibilang menyelidiki aktivitas Generation of miracle. Seperti yang Luhan bilang tadi, mereka Generation of miracle tidak dapat menemani pengunjung karena ada latihan. Yah memang benar, dan setau author mereka ada pertandingan untuk beberapa minggu lagi.

"Dyo _hyung_" seorang namja berkulit tan yang kini sedang berada dilorong sekolah memanggil dengan suara lantang namja imut yang baru saja melewati kelasnya.

"_NE, waeyo_ kammjong ah?"

"Ya,_ Hyung_ panggil aku Kai atau Jongin, setidaknya itu terdengar lebih keren atau apalah." Kai melangkahkan kaki mendekati hyung yang wajahnya nampak lebih muda dibanding Kai. *author dilelepin di lautan sol sama kai*

"Arraseo, jadi apa maumu Kai?" tanya Do.

"Kau terlihat manis dengan kacamata itu hyung"

"Apa?" DO mencoba menajamkan telinganya.

"Ah, anou... malam ini aku ada latihan basket, bisakah kau datang?"

"Untuk apa aku datang?" tanya Dyo lagi yang membuat Kai berpikir 'benar juga yah, untuk apa aku mengundangnya datang? Tapi masa bodo lah'

"Sudahlah hyung, datang saja yah. Aku menunggumu bye~"

"Eh, dasar hoobae yang aneh." Ucap dyo lalu melanjutkan perjalannannya lagi.

.

Pip

**From : Suho **

**Subject : -**

**Lay-ah aku menunggumu saat latihan basket nanti malam ya.**

Pip

**From : Lay **

**Subject : - **

**Ne, aku datang tapi aku agak terlambat yah, soalnya aku ada tes menari hingga malam.**

Pip

**From : Suho **

**Subject : -**

**Ah kalau kau tidak bisa, tidak apa apa. **

Pip

**From : Lay **

**Subject : -**

**Aku bisa, hanya kan datang sedikit terlambat suho ya.**

Pip

**From : Suho **

**Subject : -**

**Ah Gomawo Lay. Saa...**

Pip

**From : Lay**

**Subject : -**

**Sa?**

Pip

**From : suho **

**Subject : -**

**Sampai bertemu nanti malam**.

.

"Suho"

"..."

"Suho hyung..."

"..."

"Suho gege?"

"..."

"Aish, dia nampak seperti orang gila." Ucap seorang namja berparas tampan yang sedang duduk disamping suho.

"eum" seluruh yang ada diruangan itu mengangguk, menyetujui pernyataan Kris.

Kriet

"Bagaimana sudah diputuskan kita akan latihan dimana?"

"Eh, Luhannie..."

Plak

"Panggil aku dengan sopan Sehun-nim"

"Appoh" Keluh sehun yang baru saja dipukul buku dance practice setebal 1000 lembar.

"Rasakan itu cadel." Ejek si Kkamjong.

Luhan melangkah kakinya menuju kursi kosong di sebelah kris.

"Manager, untuk apa kau menyuruh kami berkumpul diruangan ini?" Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatap diam kegiatan mereka akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Kalian lupa dengan summer cup?" tanya luhan, lalu melihat satu persatu orang yang ada dalam ruangan. Kris menggeleng, Tao juga menggeleng, Chanyeol juga menggeleng, Sehun pun begitu, dan Kai ikut ikutan menggeleng. Suho, sekarang Luhan sedang memperhatikan Suho berharap ia akan mendapat jawaban yang serupa dengan member yang lain.

"Suho kau hanya senyam senyum dari tadi, apa kau memperhatikanku?" tanya Luhan menyelidik.

"Eh? Luhan, sejak kapan kau disa..."

Deziiiiing buku yang tadi berguna untuk memukul kepala Sehun kini telah beralih fungsi sebagai alat pelempar jitu sibodoh.

Duak. Buku itu ternyata tak tepat sasaran, buku itu malah menabrak tembok.

"Hei mengapa kau melemparku dengan buku Luhan-sshii?" tanya Suho sambil memasang tampang kesal.

"Kau! ADA APA DENGAN MU? KAU DARI TADI HANYA SENYAM SENYUM DAN TIDAK MEMPERHATIKANKU, BAHKAN KAU TIDAK SADAR AKAN KEBERADAANKU" luhan sepertinya marah.

"Hei Luhan sudahlah, mungkin dia sedang kasmaran. Jadi lanjutkan tujuanmu menyuruh kami kemari." Kali ini si bijaklah yang berbicara (yaampun KRIIISSSSS LOVE YOU LOVE YOU :*)

"Ah yaya Kris, kalian ingat summer cup kan?"

" Ya, tentu kami ingat, kau sudah menanyakannya tadi gege" ucap tao.

"Eum, aku ingin mengadakan latihan tambahan akhir pekan ini di pulau jeju"

"Hah? Kau serius? Kita ingin berlatih atau ingin bulan madu luhan_ hyung_?" celetuk Kai.

"Berlatih tentunya, karena disini tak ada pantai yang kosong di akhir pekan, maka dari itu aku meminta ayahku mengosongkan area pantai yang biasanya dibuat latihan para atlet basket di pulau jeju." Jelas Luhan.

"Apa lagi ini, kau menyuruh kami berlatih di pantai, apa kau tidak ingat jika bola tidak dapat terpantul di pasir" Protes Suho.

"Ikut saja, aku sudah mengatur jadwal kalian."

"Lalu bagaimana..."

"Pakai pesawat pribadiku"

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang aku pikirkan Luhan hyung" Ucap Sehun sambil mengusap dagunya.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan, berhubung besok hari Sabtu, kita akan bereangkat pukul 3 pagi. Dan ya, aku akan mengajak seluruh penghuni asrama juga" Luhan menyelesaikan kata kantanya dan melenggang pergi meniggalkan wajah wajah takberdosa para Generasi yang ajaib.

Ceklek *pintu tertutup.

"Barusan apa yang ia katakan?" tanya suho pada Kristao, Kaihun, dan juga chanyeol yang masih ada diruangan.

"dia akan mengajak seluruh penghuni asrama itu katanya" Ucap Kris santai, ia berdiri dan bersiap melenggang pergi dari tempat pertemuan itu, sedangkan Tao, ia siap mengekor pada sang Kapten.

1 detik

...

"HEEEEEE?" Teriak Kai, Suho, dan chanyeol bersamaan.

"Hei, ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya sehun heran.

"Itu artinya..." ucap mereka bertiga.

"DYO, LAY, BAEKHYUN IKUT YEAY" sorak ketiga namja itu bersamaan. Sehun hanya memasang tampang datar dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan three idiot yang sedang jatuh cinta.

.

Setelah pertemuan itu berlangsung, secara tiba tiba Luhan membatalkan latihan malam ini lewat pesan singkat. Otomatis rencana Kai dan Suho untuk bertemu dengan Dyo dan Lay gagal. Sebenarnya untuk apasih mereka merencanakan pertemuan itu? padahal kan di asrama setelah latihan juga bisa. Tapi sepertinya ada yang spesial, yang akan mereka ungkapkan, atau mereka beri?

Yah liaht saja.

Duk duk duk

Hah hah hah

_Jika dilawanku melakukan posisi seperti ini aku harus menghadangnya dengan cara ini, lalu jangan sampai ada yang menerobos pertahananmu kai. Jika ada yang melakukan gerakan seperti ini lakukan langkah kekanan dan defend! Lalu..._

"KAI!" seorang namja manis buru buru menghampiri namja berkulit tan yang sedang berlatih sendiri dihall basketball indor 1.

"Ah hyung, kemari" kai melambai lambai pada Dyo.

"Kai, mengapa sepi sekali? Apa yang lain sudah kembali ke asrama?"

"Ah tidak, sebenarnya latihan dibatalkan karena sesuatu"

"Ah begitu ya" Dyo melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi yang ada dipinggir lapangan. Lalu setelah duduk dikursi itu ia melambaikan tangannya seperti memerintahkan kai untuk duduk disebelahnya. Dan kaipun menurut.

.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu kai?"

"Eum itu..."

"Hoam... aku mengantuk, kata luhan hyung aku harus segera tidur soalnya besok pagi pagi sekali ia akan mengajak satu asrama berlibur." '_sebenarnya aku tidak sanggup menahan degup jantung yang begitu keras saat didekatmu Kai'-_inner Dyo berbicara.

"Hah? Berlibur bagi kalian yang tidak berlatih" gumam Kai.

"Apah?"

"Ah tidak"

"Oh ya sudah, aku kembali keasrama duluan ya" Dengan polosnya Dyo meninggalkan Kai yang masih dengan tampang cengo.

"Gagal sudah rencanaku" memangnya apa rencanamu kai? Mencoba meracuni Dyo dengan masakan pertamamu yang entah kau masukkan apa?

'TIDAAAAAAAK' kai menjambak jambak sendiri rambutnya. Author yang melihatnya dari jauh hanya bergidik ngeri mengira jika kai telah terkena serangan jiwa.

Sedangkan Suho yang baru saja sampai didepan hallbaseket langsung saja mundur dan mengambil 1000 langkah, ia juga bergegas mengirim pesan pada Lay bahwa ia akan menemuinya di asrama saja.

.

.

Dipagi gelap gulita.

2 am

TONG TONG TONG

"AYO CEPAT BANGUN, SEGERA BERSIAP DAN KITA AKAN BERANGKAT"

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh lima menit lagi" –Kris

"Aku bangun LU"- Xiumin yang dilanjutkan dengan menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuh.

"Aku belum tidur Luhan gege" – Tao, pantas saja mata pandanya semakin parah.

"eughhh"-sehun ._.

"Jangan berisik Luhan hyung" duak –Baekhyun pake acara lempar bantal ke depan pintu.

"Baiklah, baiklah" –Suho + Jongdae

"Aku baru saja selesai mandi."- Lay, dengan rajinnya mandi dipagi buta menatap luhan yang memegang panci dyo dengan polos.

" Eummhhh, aku akan bangun jika baekhyun yang membangunkanku *ngigo*" –Chanyeol

"..." – Kai

Dyo : bangun dengan layaknya manusia biasa yang membuka selimut dan mengucek sebelahmatanya. (A: kai bangun cepet, imut banget ini si dyo... cepetaaaaan | K : ... | A : asdfghjkl)

.

Akhirnya di sini di dapur semuanya telah bangun dari kenistaan tidur setelah Kris di guyur air, Xiumin di bangunkan jongdae, alasannya karena hyung kesayangan jongdae itu tak mau dilukai Luhan. Baekhyun di seret paksa kekamar chanyeol agar chanyeol juga bangun, Kai di tendang dari kasurnya, di tindih Luhan serta diancam akan di lempar dari atap. Dan Sehun, tentu saja dengan cara yang lebih romantis, bukan dicium! Hanya dibangunkan secara lembut, karena sehun tau itu suara luhan maka ia segera bangun dari mimpinya.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya luhan yang berdiri sudah membawa koper kopernya.

"eeeuuuuummmm" –SEME

"Ya, aku siap untuk liburan yeaaaay" –UKE minus Tao dan Luhan.

"Aku mengantuk ge~" Tao.

"Yah sudahlah, sekarang angkat barang kalian dan masuk ke van." Perintah Luhan.

Semuanya melangkah dengan limbung dan mata yang agak menyipit. Yah kecuali para Uke yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar.

.

Saat di pesawat kebanyakan dari mereka melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi sebagian lagi lebih memilih membaca buku atau menikmati breakfast. Mengingat perjalanan dari Ibu kota negara Korea Selatan ke Pulau Jeju cukup lama.

.

**TBC**

**Oke series yang ini akan ada beberapa cahpter sepertinya tapi seperti bisa ini sangat pendek yausdahlah. **

**Peluk readers :* **


End file.
